Innumerables Lágrimas
by Beledien
Summary: momentos breves de algunso elfos antes de la Nirnaeth Arnoediad


**Nota:** Tolkien es el creador de estos hermosos personajes, yo sólo los uso por entretenimiento. Ya está, lo dije, este fic es uno que hace tiempo escribí pero se me había olvidado, espero que no me regañen por los posibles errores que hay en la historia ya que siendo el Silmarillion y los demás libros tan extensos es fácil equivocarse.

o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o-

**Innumerables lágrimas**

_-No veo con buenos ojos que te inmiscuyas en las luchas de esos feanorianos malditos_ –se levantó Orodreth del trono de Nargothrond – _no tenemos porque luchar a su lado._

_-Pero mi señor, si no lo hacemos pronto Morgoth Bauglir nos atacará_ –La mirada de Gwindor era determinante –_debo ir, por mi hermano Gelmir, al que mantienen cautivo_.

Orodreth caminaba de un lado a otro de la habitación y sólo se detuvo para darle su permiso a Gwindor, ya que vio que no había manera de hacerle cambiar de opinión

_-sin embargo Gwindor, no quiero que pelees bajo ningún estandarte de los hijos de Feanor, si has de ir, pelea al lado del rey Fingon y sobretodo cuídate._

_-Lo haré, mi señor._

El pequeño ejercito que Gwindor había reunido se preparaba para marchar en la quinta batalla que más tarde sería conocida como la batalla de las innumerables lágrimas, y aunque Gwindor de alguna manera sabía que Gelmir todavía estaba vivo, tenía un mal presentimiento, sin embargo ni un minuto dudó de su empresa.

_-Será difícil_ –pensó mientras se dirigía hacia la forja de Celebrimbor para pedirle que le haga una espada y un casco nuevo. Gwindor era de los pocos en Nargothrond que guardaba cierta simpatía por Telperinquar, porque a pesar de ser hijo de Curufin, era un elfo justo y noble, más sabio aun que su propio padre, al menos así pensaba Gwindor desde el día en que Celebrimbor decidió no seguir a Curufin en su locura.

Sin embargo en Nargothrond, ningún pariente del Espíritu de Fuego era bien visto, y menos uno que se le parecía tanto, en forma, mas no en temperamento.

_-Supongo que ya sabes que Maedhros piensa atacar a Morgoth_ –dijo Gwindor tocando la hoja de una espada recién terminada.

_-Lo sé_ –dijo Telperinquar –_también sé que quieres participar de esta batalla aun cuando Orodreth se opuso fervientemente._

_-Desde que los orcos tomaron prisionero a mi hermano, no ha habido un solo día en el que no haya pensado en salir a buscarlo _–los ojos de Gwindor se humedecieron –_él es la única familia que me queda._

Celebrimbor no pudo evitar recordar a su padre en ese momento, a quien a pesar de todas sus malas acciones, seguía amando.

_-Cuando partirás? _–Preguntó Telperinquar disimulando su tristeza.

Saldremos dentro de dos semanas.

_-Gwindor, estás aquí?_ –Dijo Finduilas asomándose por la puerta –_Celebrimbor, siento haber entrado sin tocar la puerta._

_-No te preocupes, nunca me molesta que vengas –_Celebrimbor miró a Gwindor y a Finduilas y sonrió para sí –_no les importa que salga un momento, Verdad? Es que tengo que ... ustedes me entienden._

Celebrimbor se fue y dejó solos a Gwindor y a la hija de Orodreth.

Las dos semanas se fueron y el momento de partir llegó, Gwindor y los hombres que marchaban con él a buscar a los ejércitos de Fingon, alto rey de los noldor, llevaba como mayor tesoro, uno de los cabellos de Finduilas a quien prometió regresar a su lado una vez que encontrara a su hermano Gelmir.

Nadie salió a despedirse de Gwindor y los otros, sólo bajaban la mirada cuando pasaban por su lado, tal vez porque la mayoría sabía que no volverían.

Cerca ya de las puertas de Nargothrond, vino corriendo un jinete a unírseles.

_-Telperinquar, a qué has venido?_ – interrogó Gwindor reconociendo inmediatamente al jinete.

_-Voy a la batalla con ustedes_ –dijo terminantemente Celebrimbor –_es mi deber._

_-Orodreth sabe de esto?_ –preguntó Gwindor.

_-sí, y no le gustó nada la noticia, mucho me temo que no podré volver aquí si acaso sobrevivo la batalla._

no te entiendo, porque vas entonces? si no podrás volver, piensas acaso volver con tu padre?

_-No creo que me reciba en su casa._

Entonces si sigues en esos términos con él para que acudes al llamado de Maedhros?

_-Te equivocas, Maedhros mi tío, no me mandó llamar, creo que teme por mi seguridad, sin embargo yo no puedo quedar al margen de esta lucha porque me concierne también._

Tú no hiciste ese oscuro juramento, tú no tienes obligación de recuperar las joyas de tu abuelo.

_-tengo obligación de cuidar a los que amo, además sólo quiero aunque sea por última vez ver a mi padre._

_-Te comprendo perfectamente Celebrimbor, y no te juzgo, conozco bien esos lazos irrompibles._

_-Entonces me dejarás unirme a tus hombres?_

_-Puedes venir con nosotros, sabes bien que las espadas siempre son bien recibidas en estos tiempos de guerra._

_-Aunque no sea muy hábil con ella, ya que soy mejor fabricándolas que usándolas._

_-Siempre serás de gran ayuda._

_-------------------------------------------------------------_

_-Todo está listo ya, Ulfang me informó que las tropas esperan tus ordenes_ –dijo Maglor al acercarse a Maedhros.

_-bien enseguida partiremos_ –dijo Maedhros el alto mirando a cada uno de sus hermanos, su mirada mostraba preocupación por el destino de ellos, pero sabía bien que era un riesgo que tenía que ser tomado, y ellos lo sabían también.

su mirada se detuvo en Curufin que como su padre nunca mostraba signos de debilidad pero Maedhros sabía bien que Curufin no era el mismo desde que Celebrimbor lo desconoció y decidió quedarse en Nargothrond.

_-es hora_ –dijo finalmente Maedhros.

Los hijos de Feanor se salían del salón de reuniones, Maedhros se detuvo y llamó a Curufin.

_-quédate un momento conmigo_ –le dijo

Curufin se vio por un momento sorprendido, ya que desde que regresara con Celegorm de Nargothrond Maedhros no había hablado en buenos términos con él.

_-que deseas hermano?_ –preguntó fríamente.

_-hablar contigo _

_-no crees que es un poco tarde para eso, tuviste diez años para hacerlo_

_-Curvo, si en algo te tranquiliza quiero que sepas que no mandé llamar a Celebrimbor._

_-Lo sé y te lo agradezco_.

_-Nunca me perdonaría que algo le sucediera_ –Maedhros salió de la habitación –_vamos un rojo amanecer se asoma._

o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o-


End file.
